


Złe dobrego początki

by Sophie27



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jealous John, Jealous Sherlock, Jealousy, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, bójka, kłótnia, nie jestem dobra w tagach
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie27/pseuds/Sophie27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock i John są świetnymi przyjaciółmi. Wszyscy w koło powtarzają im, że stanowią świetną parę więc nasi bohaterowie zaczynają się nad tym zastanawiać. Z nimi nic nie może być łatwe, ani proste więc i tym razem tak nie będzie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Złe dobrego początki

\- Sherlock! - krzyknął mężczyzna – Chodź już, bo się spóźnimy! - byli umówieni na spotkanie z Mycroftem. Detektyw nie cieszył się z tego, jak zwykle, gdy mieli odwiedzić jego starszego brata. John musiał go długo namawiać, żeby w ogóle się umył i ubrał. Mimo to nadal się ociągał i opóźniał wszystko tak, jak się tylko dało.   
\- Musimy tam iść? - marudził mężczyzna.   
\- Sherlock, dobrze wiesz, że jeśli tam nie pójdziemy po dobroci to zaciągnie nas tam siłą. - wyjaśnił znużony.   
\- Przeklęty, wywyższający się, zuchwały, arogancki... - mówił szybko, co świadczyło o jego zirytowaniu.   
\- Proszę, nie opóźniaj. Chodźmy i miejmy to już za sobą. - westchnął.   
Detektyw stał już obok niego i zakładał swój sławetny płaszcz. Watson sięgnął po szalik wiszący za nim i zawiązał go na szyi przyjaciela. Uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, a ten odwzajemnił uśmiech.   
\- Idziemy?   
\- Niestety. Załatwmy to szybko, bo już mam dość tego spotkania. - skrzywił się.   
\- Tak, tak.   
Wyszli z mieszkania i zawołali taksówkę. Wkrótce byli już w umówionym miejscu. Starszy Holmes czekał na nich siedząc przy stoliku i popijając herbatę. Spojrzał na nich i uśmiechnął się kpiąco, jakby chcąc sprowokować brata.   
\- Czego chcesz? Marnujesz mój cenny czas. - zaczął Sherlock.   
\- Och, czyż nie mogę chcieć się zobaczyć z moim najdroższym braciszkiem? - spytał głosem niewiniątka – Miło Cię widzieć John. - powiedział nawet nie spoglądając na doktora. - Usiądziecie czy zamierzacie tak stać i patrzeć na mnie z góry?   
Geniusz usiadł ciężko w jednym z foteli. Jego przyjaciel dołączył go niego. Sięgnął po jedną z filiżanek i podał ją Sherlockowi, bo wiedział, że picie herbaty go uspokaja i rozluźnia, a nie chciał, aby ta rozmowa skończyła się awanturą. Mężczyzna rzeczywiście się nieco odprężył i nawet uśmiechnął samymi kącikami ust, w ten swój specyficzny sposób. Mycroft po raz pierwszy spojrzał na Watsona z nieskrywaną ciekawością. Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i sam sięgnął po swoją filiżankę, by upić z niej złoty, aromatyczny napar. Nie zamierzał wtrącać się do rozmowy braci.   
\- Więc? - zaczął Sherlock unosząc brew.   
\- Co u Ciebie? Jak się miewasz?   
Detektyw parsknął. - Jakbyś nie wiedział!   
\- Oczywiście, że wiem, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że chcę dowiedzieć się tego od Ciebie.   
\- Och, jesteś taki nudny, czyżby przebywanie wśród złotych rybek sprawiło, że w końcu stałeś się jak one? - przewrócił oczyma, jednak kontynuował. - Ostatnio nie ma żadnych poważnych, ciekawych spraw i powoli zaczyna mnie to irytować. Jeśli wkrótce nie będzie jakiegoś poważnego, skomplikowanego morderstwa to szlag mnie trafi.   
Starszy Holmes uśmiechnął się lekko. - Świetnie się składa, co prawda to nie morderstwo, ale myślę, że sprawa Ci się spodoba.   
Opowiedział im o zaginionych planach reaktora atomowego oraz o tym, że mogą być w to zamieszani rosyjscy szpiedzy. Oczy Sherlocka aż zabłysły z zachwytu i doktor widział, jak bardzo cieszy go ta sprawa. Uśmiechnął się lekko i odłożył filiżankę na stół. Wkrótce później wyszli. Młodszy Holmes był podekscytowany, co wyraźnie było widać po sposobie w jakim się porusza. Jego krok był sprężysty i energiczny, co zawsze zwiastowało kłopoty, jednak John mimo wszystko się uśmiechał jak głupi. 

~`~ 

Podczas rozwiązywania spraw Sherlock jak zwykle zaniedbywał siebie: mało spał, mało jadł i pił. Właściwie to żył tylko dzięki Watsonowi, który podsuwał mu od czasu kanapki i herbatę. Pani Hudson przynosiła im jedzenie, gdy byli zbyt zajęci, by zrobić zakupy.   
\- Chłopcy, zrobiłam obiad i zostawiłam go w kuchni. - poinformowała ich, gdy wchodzili do mieszkania.   
\- Dziękujemy Pani, jest Pani Aniołem. - powiedział z wdzięcznością starszy z mężczyzn.   
\- Jedzenie spowalnia moje procesy myślowe. - zaczął marudzić, gdy drzwi zostały zamknięte.   
\- Sherlock, zjedzmy i połóżmy się spać chociaż na chwilkę.   
Mężczyzna z oburzeniem spojrzał na przyjaciela. - Nie mamy czasu! - wzniósł ręce do góry i opuścił je energicznie. - Warzą się losy świata!   
\- Dobra, dobra, ale chociaż coś zjedzmy. - powiedział siadając do stołu w kuchni i patrząc na niego niemal błagalnie.   
\- Niech będzie - westchnął zrezygnowany. - Czasami mogę, wspaniałomyślnie, zniżyć się do poziomu przeciętności i nudy.   
Watson przewrócił oczyma jednak uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Jedli w ciszy od czasu do czasu spoglądając na siebie ukradkiem. Po zjedzonym posiłku doktor włożył naczynia do zlewu.   
\- Napijesz się herbaty? - zapytał spoglądając na mężczyznę z kuchni.   
\- Chętnie. - odpowiedział - I herbatniki.   
\- Chyba nie ma. - powiedział otwierając szafki.   
\- To idź do sklepu.   
\- Ani mi się śni, jeśli chcesz to sam sobie idź.   
Sherlock zrobił naburmuszoną minę i opadł na fotel zasłaniając się gazetą. To urwało rozmowę. Chwilę później mężczyzna postawił na stoliku obok tacę z dwiema filiżankami i talerzykiem z biszkoptami. W milczeniu zasiadł w swoim fotelu, sięgnął po herbatę i pozwolił pochłonąć się książce, którą miał zamiar dzisiaj skończyć. Cisza, jaka zapadła była przyjemna i relaksująca, zmącona jedynie szelestem przewracanych kartek. Przyjaciele rozkoszowali się ją i cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem. Chwile spokoju zdarzały się niezwykle rzadko i zawsze starali się je celebrować. Nagle ciszę przerwał łomot upadającej filiżanki, na szczęście się nie stłukła, gdyż upadła na dywan. Były żołnierz podskoczył zaalarmowany. Spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela i uśmiechnął się lekko widząc, że ten zasnął. Gazeta opadła na jego pierś, a głowa odchyliła się do tyłu, opierając o zagłówek. Pusta filiżanka po prostu wyślizgnęła się z jego rąk. Mężczyzna odłożył książkę i wstał z fotela, gdy podnosił filiżankę usłyszał ciche pukanie i dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.   
\- Chłopcy, zjedliście już? Smako... - zapytała pani Hudson, jednak nie dokończyła, gdyż Watson nakazał jej milczenie przykładając palec do ust. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko i skinęła głową. Chłopak sięgnął po koc znajdujący się na kanapie i okrył nim przyjaciela. Starsza kobieta widząc to wydała dziwny dźwięk więc spojrzał na nią: ocierała łzy wzruszenia, a jej minę można było nazwać jedynie rozczuloną. Chłopak posłał jej pytające spojrzenie, a ta machnęła lekceważąco ręką.   
\- Jesteście dla siebie stworzeni. - zaszczebiotała. - Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce to dostrzeżecie. - nie czekając na odpowiedź mężczyzny wyszła z ich mieszkania i zamknęła cicho drzwi. Doktor wpatrywał się w nie w osłupieniu. O co im wszystkim chodzi? - pomyślał.

~`~

Byli w laboratorium, gdzie mogli zbadać kilka ważnych poszlak. Sherlock wykonywał eksperyment na jakieś żrącej substancji, a Watson przeglądał notatki. Watson był tak zajęty czytaniem, że zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na mężczyznę i jego przyjaciółkę - Molly. Detektyw pozornie skupiał się na pracy, jednak jego wzrok co jakiś czas wędrował w stronę chłopaka. Doktor zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Zapadła cisza - każdy skupiony był na swoim zadaniu. Mężczyzna wstał i podszedł do jednej z szafek i wyciągnął z niej kilka akt i klaser. Wzrok Sunga odprowadził go na miejsce, gdzie ponownie zagłębił się w lekturze. Detektyw starał się nieświadomie wszystko maskować, np. spoglądał na niego ukradkiem udając, że spogląda przez mikroskop. Nic go nie zdradzało i większość osób przegapiłaby to błądzenie wzrokiem, ale Molly znała Sherlocka zbyt długo by się nabrać. Od dawna podkochiwał się w mężczyźnie i miał złamane serce, jednak mimo uczuć wiedział, że nie byliby ze sobą szczęśliwi. Ogarnęła ją dziwna mieszanka smutku i radości. Podeszła do detektywa pod pretekstem wzięcia "niezbędnej do badań" fiolki.   
\- Doktor Watson jest bardzo przystojny, prawda? - zaczął rozmowę tak, by słyszał ją tylko geniusz.   
\- Piękno to konstrukcja oparta wyłącznie na wrażeniach z dzieciństwa, wpływów i wzorców. - mruknął, jednak ta uwaga wytrąciła go nieco z równowagi. - Poza tym myślałem, że kochasz się tylko we mnie.   
Molly poczerwieniała i serce ścisnęło się jej boleśnie. - Szukam tylko powodu dla którego nie możesz oderwać od niego wzroku i wydało mi się to jedynym logicznym wytłumaczeniem. - wymamrotała.   
Detektyw odsunął się od mikroskopu i spojrzał uważnie na nią spod zmarszczonych brwi. - Patrzyłem na niego, bo irytowało mnie jego łażenie wte i we wte. Poza tym nie muszę się z niczego tłumaczyć, a ponadto analizy powinnaś zostawić komuś, kto się na tym zna. Nie kłopocz tym swojego niewielkiego umysłu. - powiedział spokojnie lecz dobitnie. Mimo to temperatura w laboratorium jakby się obniżyła. Watson podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nich: detektyw był wyraźnie spięty i nastawiony bojowo, a patolog stała nieco przygarbiona, ze spuszczoną głową, zaczerwienioną twarzą i wyraźnie zbolałą miną. Wniosek był jeden - Sherlock znowu powiedział coś obraźliwego, tylko co go do tego zmusiło?   
\- Masz rację. - przyznała drżącym głosem Molly. - Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że pasujecie do siebie, bylibyście świetną parą.   
Watson obserwował scenę ze swojego miejsca, jednak nie mógł nic usłyszeć, gdyż rozmawiali ściszonymi głosami. Widział, jak Sherlock szepcze coś do swojej przyjaciółki, a ta potakująco kiwa głową, jednak jej oczy robią się coraz bardziej szkliste. John musiał zareagować, podszedł do nich, jednak nic nie usłyszał, bo rozmowa się urwała. Patolog uparcie wpatrywała się w stół walcząc ze łzami, a Sherlock odwrócił się do niego z obojętna miną.   
\- Co zrobiłeś? - spytał od razu doktor.   
\- Nic, wyjaśniłem tylko, że nie należy się wtrącać w nie swoje sprawy.   
\- Jaaaaassssne. - nie był przekonany.   
\- Przeproś ją i to już, a później chodźmy stąd, bo umieram z głodu, a teraz Twoja kolej płacenia - poinstruował go. Sięgnął przez stół i chwycił dłoń kobiety, by dać jej wsparcie i pocieszenie chociaż w taki sposób. - Nie martw się to dupek. Nie możesz brać jego słów do siebie. - powiedział miękko do patolog. Spiorunował detektywa wzrokiem, a następnie odwrócił się i wyszedł z laboratorium. Sherlock spojrzał na trzęsącą się obok kobietę i westchnął cicho. Chyba rzeczywiście przesadził.   
\- Przepraszam. - powiedział miękkim głosem, następnie pochylił się i pocałował ją w policzek. Nie czekając na żadną zwrotną reakcję również wyszedł z sali. Nim zamknął drzwi usłyszał jeszcze cichy szloch. 

Chwilę później siedzieli w jakieś knajpie. Detektyw od niechcenia obserwował siedzących w koło ludzi. Jednak mimowolnie jego wzrok zatrzymywał się na starszym mężczyźnie. Z ciekawością obserwował, jak frytki znikają w ustach doktora, a zaraz potem oblizuje palce z tłuszczu i soli. Detektyw zarumienił się lekko, musiał przyznać nieco racji teoriom Molly. Złapał się na tym, że mimowolnie kieruje wzrok na mężczyznę. Zamarł na chwilę. Czy... Czy z resztą też miała rację? - pomyślał. Watson instynktownie wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak i podniósł wzrok na mężczyznę.   
\- Wszystko w porządku?   
\- Tak, po prostu pewna, dość niewygodna teoria jest prawdopodobna. - wyjaśnił.   
\- Coś związanego ze sprawą?   
\- Nie - prychnął. - To poboczna sprawa.   
\- Rozwiązujemy jakąś poboczną sprawę? - zdziwił się.   
\- Nie my, a ja. - odparł nieco zmieszany. Postronni nie mogliby tego zauważyć, ale Watson widział te drobne zmiany w mimice przyjaciela. Uniósł więc brew i przybrał sceptyczną minę, jednak nie wnikał, bo wiedział, że to nie ma sensu. 

~`~ 

Sherlock od tamtej chwili zaczął zauważać pewne... niepozorne słowa, drobne gesty. Najpierw zaobserwował, że wodzi wzrokiem za mężczyzna. Musiał przyznać, że lubił na niego patrzeć, obserwować jego miny, gdy czyta coś, co go bawi lub smuci. Kolejne spostrzeżenie tyczyło tego, że popisywał się przed mężczyzną - swoją wiedzą, ale także trafnością i szybkością swoich dedukcji. Uwielbiał patrzeć na zaskoczenie malujące się na jego twarzy, a potem słuchać zachwytów i pochwał. Czasami przyłapywał się również na tym, że gdy Watsona nie było w pobliżu zbyt długo to wołał go, by pomógł mu w czymś totalnie błahym, np. podanie telefonu za stolika, obok którego na kanapie leżał on sam lub zrobienie herbaty. Wtedy z radością obserwował zirytowane prychnięcia i nerwowe napięcie ciała. Detektyw musiał w końcu przyznać, że darzy mężczyznę uczuciem nieco głębszym niż przyjaźń. Nie chciał jednak niczego psuć i wyskakiwać z wyznaniami, dlatego obserwował dalej. Analizował drobne gesty - to, jak się uśmiecha do niego, jak dba, by coś zjadł i spał odpowiednią ilość godzin. Dostrzegł w końcu też te duże, np. kiedy Watson zasłania go własnym ciałem, jakby instynktownie stając między nim, a potencjalnym zagrożeniem. Detektyw zaczął podejrzewać, że mężczyzna również coś do niego czuje. Po kilku tygodniach obserwacji był w końcu gotowy wyznać mu swoje uczucia. Zapukał delikatnie do jego pokoju.   
\- Tak? - usłyszał zza drzwi więc wszedł do środka.   
\- Możemy porozmawiać?   
\- Później, bo teraz wychodzę. - zbył go doktor.   
\- Dokąd? To chyba coś ważnego sądząc po stroju. - zauważył detektyw.   
\- To nie twój interes, ale pewnie i tak się dowiesz więc równie dobrze mogę ci powiedzieć. Pamiętasz, mówiłem Ci o przemiłej pielęgniarce z kliniki, w której pracuję?   
\- Tak, co z nią?   
\- Idziemy na randkę, właściwie to spotykamy się od jakiegoś czasu. - powiedział z uśmiechem. - Chyba to coś poważnego.   
\- Poważnego? - Sherlock poczuł, jak jego serce ściska się boleśnie.   
\- Nie mam czasu na rozmowy, jestem prawie spóźniony. Prawdopodobnie dzisiaj nie wrócę na noc. - powiedział i wybiegł z mieszkania.   
Detektyw stał w pustym pokoju i starał się przetrawić wszystko to, co właśnie zaszło. Jeśli Watson spotyka się z kobietami to on nie ma szans... Zacisnął pięści i udał się do swojego pokoju, skąd dało się słyszeć rzewną, smutną melodię. 

~`~ 

John był szczęśliwy, w końcu jego życie układało się tak, jak należy – miał mieszkanie, najlepszego przyjaciela i cudowną dziewczynę. Co prawda robił wszystko, co mógł, by przyjaciel i dziewczyna nie spotykali się za często. Znał Sherlocka i wiedział, że nie ma on najłatwiejszego i najmilszego charakteru. Z biegiem tygodni coraz więcej czasu spędzał ze swoją ukochaną, planując wspólną przyszłość. Z przyjacielem widywał się tylko, gdy musieli rozwiązać jakąś sprawę, jednak były to niespodziewane godziny. Kilka razy musiał wyjść z jakiegoś przyjęcia lub randki, a wielokrotnie tuż po stosunku. Jego dziewczyna wielokrotnie sygnalizowała mu, że nie jest zadowolona z takiego obrotu rzeczy, ale apogeum miało dopiero nadejść. Jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach nic nie zwiastowało katastrofy. Dzień był słoneczny i ciepły, jak na lato w Londynie. Watson miał spotkać się z Mary, by wybrać z nią prezent na rocznicę jej rodziców, jednak wymigał się od tego wizytą u dentysty. Nie mógł jej przecież powiedzieć, że w tym czasie jest umówiony z przyjacielem, bo wyszłaby z tego niezła awantura. I tak też się stało. Szukali właśnie poszlak w jednej z uliczek w centrum Londynu, gdzie doszło do morderstwa. Jak na nieszczęście niedaleko nich przechodziła Mary, na początku ich nie zauważyła, ale usłyszała ich głosy i wróciła się. Zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy i podeszła do nich przesmykując się obok jednego z policjantów.   
\- Więc tak wygląda Twoja wizyta u dentysty? - zaczęła stając za nim i zakładając ręce na piersi. Watson był zwrócony do niej tyłem. Słysząc jej głos spojrzał z przerażeniem na Sherlocka po czym zamknął oczy i spuścił głowę, odwracając się do niej powoli.   
\- Doszło do morderstwa. - starał się wytłumaczyć. - A Ty nie lubisz, jak spędzam czas z Sherlockiem i mówisz, że to niebezpieczne.   
Detektyw odszedł od nich. Nie chciał uczestniczyć w kłótni kochanków. Zaczął badać ślady nieco dalej, pozornie skupiał się na pracy, jednak tak naprawdę przysłuchiwał się rozmowie.   
\- I dlatego mnie okłamujesz?   
\- Muszę, tak jest lepiej dla wszystkich. Przykro mi.   
\- Przykro Ci, że mnie oszukałeś czy, że Cię przyłapałam?   
Watson westchnął ciężko, chciał uniknąć kłótni, ale najwyraźniej się nie dało. - Przykro mi, że się dowiedziałaś.   
Dziewczyna opuściła ręce i spojrzała na niego niedowierzająco, jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy.   
\- Naprawdę nie masz dość włóczenia się za nim, robienia notatek i wzdychania z zachwytu nad jego inteligencją i umiejętnościami, w zamian otrzymując jedynie obelgi?! Nie widzisz, jak on Cię traktuje? - powiedziała podniesionym głosem. Sherlock miał już tego dość.   
\- Dość! - krzyknął podszedł do nich i stanął przed dziewczyną, która spojrzała na niego z czystą niechęcią.   
\- Może się mylę? Może John jest dla Ciebie kimś więcej niż głupiutkim pomocnikiem, który podnosi jedynie Twoje wybujałe ego?! - krzyknęła zdenerwowana. Oddychała przez usta i cała jej postawa świadczyła o gotowości do walki. Watson natomiast jakby skurczył się w sobie, jakby wierzył w słowa tej kobiety i to uderzyło detektywa najbardziej. Spojrzał na kobietę z wyższością.   
\- Nie waż się nigdy mówić tak o Johnie. - powiedział niebezpiecznie cicho. - Watson jest najodważniejszym, najmądrzejszym i najwspanialszym człowiekiem, jakiego znam. Ja łapię jedynie morderców, ale to on ratuje wszystkim życie.   
Doktor patrzył z niedowierzaniem na Sunga, pierwszy raz słyszał od niego coś tak miłego, a znali się od kilku lat.   
\- John, musisz wybrać, albo on albo ja. - powiedziała drżącym głosem, cała czerwona na twarzy.   
\- Jak mam wybrać między dziewczyną, a najlepszym przyjacielem? - powiedział i posłał jej smutne spojrzenie, jakby prosząc, by nie kazała mu tego robić.   
\- Nie musisz wybierać, odsunę się. - powiedział Sherlock spokojnym, opanowanym głosem, chociaż jego serce się krajało i miał ochotę wyć z bólu. Odwrócił się i odszedł.   
\- Nie, poczekaj! - krzyknął za nim. Mężczyzna się odwrócił i spojrzał pytająco na przyjaciela, który spojrzał gniewnie na swoją dziewczynę.   
\- Z nami koniec, gdybyś mnie naprawdę kochała to nie kazałabyś mi wybierać. - powiedział po czy minął ją i podszedł do detektywa.   
\- Idziemy? Mężczyzna tylko skinął głową i odeszli razem nie zaszczycając płaczącej kobiety ani jednym spojrzeniem. 

~`~ 

Przyjaciele znowu spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu. Siedzieli wspólnie nie tylko nad sprawami, ale także pijąc herbatę czy wychodząc do baru, by napić się czegoś mocniejszego. Watson nie mógł przestać myśleć o tamtej sytuacji. Wciąż powtarzał w głowie słowa Sherlocka i analizował jego zachowanie. Zaczął dostrzegać też drobne sytuacje z codziennego życia. Detektyw przestał się tak bardzo wykłócać o jedzenie i spanie, a także zaczął zabiegać o jego towarzystwo. Z czasem jego serce zaczynało szybciej bić na samą myśl o przyjacielu. Czyżby coś do niego czuł? Nigdy nie miał problemu z płcią, bo od zawsze podobały mu się obie. Ale co z Sherlockiem? Czy on też woli chłopców? W sumie nigdy nie widział go z żadną kobietą, a na pierwszym spotkaniu nawet powiedział, że kobiety nie są w kręgu jego zainteresowań. Czyżby miał szansę? Chciał zaryzykować, ale musiał to dobrze rozegrać, więc czekał na odpowiedni moment. Ten jednak nie nadchodził przed długi czas.   
Zarówno Sherlock, jak i Watson byli w sobie zakochani, jednak żadne nie chciało przyznać tego przed drugą osobą. Męczyli się tak długie tygodnie, ale w końcu doktor miał tego dość. Zamierzał wyznać swoje uczucia po jednej ze spraw, jednak nie było mu dane, bo podczas niej Sherlock poznał piękną, odważną i mądrą kobietę. Była wyzwaniem dla detektywa i Watson musiał przyznać ze smutkiem, że pasuje do niego o wiele lepiej niż on. Postanowił zatrzymać swoje uczucia dla siebie.   
W porównaniu do niego Sherlock nie ukrywał swojej dziewczyny przed nim. Irena niemal zamieszkała z nimi i John wielokrotnie natykał się na nią, w kuchni lub wpadał w przejściu do łazienki. Nie mieli zbyt wiele wspólnego ze sobą, więc nie rozmawiali ze sobą, prócz zwykłych wymian uprzejmości i płytkich rozmów o bieżących sprawach. Doktor traktował ją z wyraźną rezerwą i chłodem. Mimo wszystko dzielnie znosił ich flirt i starał się nie manifestować swojej chorobliwej i bolesnej zazdrości.   
\- Chciałabym Cię rzucić na te biurko i przelecieć tak, żebyś błagał o więcej. - powiedziała otwarcie podczas analizowania jednej ze spraw. Sherlock jak zwykle popisywał się swoją inteligencją i wnikliwością, ale, co zauważył Watson ze smutkiem, tym razem nie robił tego dla niego.   
\- Nigdy nie błagałem o litość. - powiedział mierząc ją z lekkim uśmieszkiem na ustach.   
\- Och, z całą pewnością jestem w stanie sprawić, że zaczniesz... - powiedział podchodząc do niego kusząco kręcąc biodrami.   
John miał tego dość, zacisnął pięści i wstał gwałtownie. - Idę do sklepu. - powiedział tylko i bez dalszych wyjaśnień wyszedł z mieszkania.   
Za każdym razem, gdy do chodziło do tego typu sytuacji, czyli dość często, doktor albo wychodził albo rzucał jakimś komentarzem. Był coraz bardziej zazdrosny i coraz bardziej mu to doskwierało. Kochał tego niedomyślnego idiotę z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej. Był na granicy wytrzymałości i nie wiedział ile jeszcze zniesie. Bolały go te wszystkie sytuacje, gdy widział, jak ta... wywłoka go całuje, przytula, jak zamykają się za nimi drzwi i musiał słuchać tych jęków i westchnień. Bolało go, gdy słyszał ich rozmowy, przekomarzania i uszczypliwości. Ze smutkiem stwierdził, że ta dziewczyna jest idealna dla jego przyjaciela. Nie chciał tego niszczyć, ale nie mógł dłużej w tym uczestniczyć.   
\- Muszę się wyprowadzić. - powiedział któregoś dnia, gdy po raz pierwszy od dawna byli sami.   
\- Dlaczego? - Sherlock zdawał się nie być zdziwiony, ale jakby zawiedziony.   
\- Tak będzie lepiej, nie będę wam przeszkadzał.   
\- Nie przeszkadzasz nam. - zbił jego argument z łatwością.   
\- Źle się czuję mieszkając z wami. - spróbował z innej strony.   
\- Dlaczego?   
Watson był zmęczony tą bezsensowną rozmową, robił się coraz bardziej zły i z trudem panował nad sobą.   
\- Dlaczego nagle Cię to obchodzi? - warknął.   
\- Bo jesteś moim przyjacielem.   
\- Nie chcę nim dłużej być. Mam Cię dość. - powiedział głucho odwracając się do ukochanego plecami. Nie chciał by widział jego twarz.   
\- Tak nagle po tylu latach? - drążył dalej detektyw.   
\- Tak, miarka się przebrała. Każdy ma swoje granice. Mam dość twojego podłego charakteru i tego, że traktujesz mnie z wyższością. Przemyślałem sprawę i doszedłem do wniosku, że Mary miała rację.   
Detektywa uderzyły te słowa, jednak nie zamierzał tak łatwo się poddać. Podszedł do przyjaciela i odwrócił go gwałtownie.   
\- Nie wierzę! Powtórz to patrząc mi w oczy! - powiedział drżącym, gniewnym tonem.   
Doktor zadrżał i mimo że stali twarzą w twarz to nie mógł mu spojrzeć w oczy. Starał się wyrwać i uciec, jednak mężczyzna go trzymał mocno.   
\- Mam dość. - powiedział w końcu słabym, płaczliwym tonem, jakby się poddając. - Kocham Cię, idioto i nie mogę patrzeć, jak ta wywłoka Cię dotyka. - przyznał w końcu. Zły na siebie i na to całe zdarzenie w końcu spojrzał detektywowi w oczy. Wyrwał się i chciał odejść, jednak zamarł, gdy usłyszał jego słowa.   
\- Ja też Cię kocham i to od dawna. - powiedział cicho, jakby zawstydzony Sherlock.   
\- Co? - zdziwił się i odwrócił.   
\- Nie słyszałeś? Ja też Cię kocham.   
\- Ale co z Ireną?   
\- To koleżanka, która pomogła wywołać mi u Ciebie zazdrość – przyznał z bezczelnym uśmieszkiem Sherlock.   
Watson zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy i w jednej chwili był tuż przy detektywie by spoliczkować go boleśnie, aż mężczyzna zatoczył się nieco do tyłu.   
\- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób. - powiedział, po czym przyciągnął zdumionego mężczyznę do siebie i pocałował namiętnie i zaborczo.


End file.
